Stolen Riches Are All the Better
'"Stolen Riches Are All the Better" '''is the premiere episode of [[SurvivORG: PanORGma - ORGxile Island|''SurvivORG: PanORGma - ORGxile Island]]. Day 1: Marooning The cast was revealed in and were stranded on the island together in, where they were divided into tribes and sent off to their respective camps. Day 2: Final 20 Immunity Challenge - "The 23-Hour Check-In" In #immunity-challenge-1, the four new tribes of Bayoneta, Casaya, La Mina and Viveros participated in the first challenge of the game: the Check-In Challenge. The check-in challenge to begin the game is a SurvivORG tradition, having been the first challenge in each season of the series. Players on each tribe made timed check ins on the hour for their tribes, and after 23 hours, the tribe with the fastest check-in would win Fredboat, and the losing tribe would be sent to Tribal Council. If check-ins were made too early or too late, the tribe which made the mistake was given a penalty minute. On Check-In #18, Brianna from Casaya made the first mistake of any tribe in the challenge, posting less than a second early on :59, which gave the tribe a penalty minute. This would prove to be the only mistake made by any tribe, sending Casaya to Tribal Council where one of their members would be the first boot of PanORGma. Cia from La Mina made the quickest final check-in, winning Fredboat for their tribe. As the twist of Exile Island was announced pre-game, the players may have been expecting it to come into play after the challenge, and a twist was announced that sent the player with the fewest check-ins on the winning tribes to Exile, and that resulted in Gwen, Robert, and Zzra visiting Exile for the first time in PanORGma. This was the first time Exile was used as a SurvivORG twist since the Final 14 of ORG Stars, where Lewis was exiled. As announced, Casaya sent no one to Exile, visiting Tribal Council with all 5 of their members. Day 3: F20 Tribal Council The Casaya Tribe came into #tribal-council-1 after finishing last in the first Immunity Challenge, after Brianna provided the sole mistake by any tribe. The players were left with nowhere to hide, with just 5 members in the tribe. Initially, it looked as if Brianna could have been on the outs, due to her challenge mistake, but she was able to form bonds, notably with Natalie & Fish. Meanwhile, Molly was quickly becoming on the outs, as several tribe members felt they were unable to connect with her or talk strategy. Later, Molly looked to target Brianna for her challenge mistake, but by that time it was too late, and Molly was unanimously voted out 4-1 to become the first boot of PanORGma. She became the first woman to be the first eliminated from a season since Kyra in Pearl ORGlands, and second overall. Trivia * SurvivORG: PanORGma became the first season since SurvivORG: Pearl ORGlands to start with 4 separate tribes. * It was the first season since SurvivORG: ORG Stars to contain the Exile Island twist. * PanORGma originally was going to have an equal gender split, but two late drops caused there to be 9 women and 11 men, which was still the SurvivORG record by far for most women in a cast. * Molly was the first female first boot since Kyra in SurvivORG: Pearl ORGlands. * The episode title was given by Zzra, talking about purchasing Discord Nitro in order to give himself a more approachable profile picture, and his villainous nature when it came to making bonds.